Brother Mine
by Phoenix Storms
Summary: Wufei has always taken care of his little brother, he even scans prospective boyfreinds. What would he do if his brother found someone who just might take his place? 1x2 and an unusual sybling pairing.


                                                                **Brother Mine**

"English"

'Chinese'

Japanese

***

                Wufei sat in his plump lounge chair newspaper placed strategically in front of his face, giving him the appearance of reading about the local little league team, when in fact he was carefully watching the door. It was almost midnight and his brother had yet to even call and tell him he'd be late. "Sometimes I wish I hated my brother, then I wouldn't have to worry about him so much." He grumbled to himself folding the paper and setting it beside him on the end table. His memory drifted back to the day his mother told him she was getting remarried.

~*~*~

                A four-year-old Wufei was busy examining himself in the bathroom mirror. He had inherited his father's oriental appearance, right from the black hair to the olive skin. In fact the only trait he received from his mother was her unusual black eyes. It was a classic love story, his mother, Helen Zuster [1], an American lawyer, had been sent to China on business when she had met his father Chang Shaoran. [2] At first, their families had been opposed to their relationship, but after dating for two years, they finally decided to get married and their families had to consent our risk losing their children.

                A year after the birth of their son, Wufei, Shaoran had been diagnosed with cancer. He'd lived with it and gone through extensive treatments, some experimental, but six months before little Wufei's second birthday, his cancer finally took his life. Helen had been mourning his lose for a year when she'd met an American by the name Solo Maxwell, and had been smitten. It was exactly one year since they'd started dating and his mother had phoned saying she had something important to tell him when she arrived home. The shear excitement in her voice told Wufei it was something he'd been dreading.

                He didn't like Solo, the man seemed like he was going to steal his mother from him. 'Wufei, I'm home!' He sighed and walked down the stairs to meet his elated mother. 'You'll never guess what happened!' She exclaimed when she spotted him. 'I have a pretty good idea.' The four year old muttered. 'Solo proposed! Isn't that great?!' She hugged him tightly. 'Wonderful.' At his morose statement she pulled back and looked into his onyx eyes. 'Sweetie, aren't you happy for me?' Helen asked in a small voice, her own black eyes tearing. 'I don't like him mama.'

'Why, has he said something to you?'

'No.'

'Was he mean to you?'

'No.'

'Did he yell at you?'

'No.'

'Then why don't you like him baby?'

                Wufei turned away from her, no longer able to look her in the eye. 'He's stealing you.' He admitted in a whisper thin voice. 'Oh honey, he's not stealing me.' Helen reassured. 'He wants to be your daddy.' At this Wufei stomped his little foot. 'That's another thing!' He whirled around eyes blazing. 'He's not my daddy and he can never replace him!' He turned again, preparing to flee to his room, when his mother grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. 'Solo doesn't want to replace him darling! He just wants to be there and help you with things I can't. He wants to take care of us. That's all.'

                'But that's my job.' Wufei whispered. 'Daddy told me so.' Tears running freely down his face. But all his tears couldn't stop the inevitable. A year later he was sitting in a hospital waiting room, his new brother had just been born, much to his own displeasure. Wufei had been devastated when he'd heard that his mother was pregnant. Not only did he have to share his mother with Solo, but now with this little whelp as well. "Wufei, could you come here a moment." He looked up at the bane of his existence. Large blue eyes observed him warily as a large hand brushed blond hair back. Solo was always afraid he'd mess up and make Wufei detest him more. He hoped what he was about to do would turn the boy's feelings about him around.

                "You can come in a see her now." Wufei stood and followed his stepfather into his mother's room. Helen was sleeping peacefully, Solo took her hand after lifted his stepson up and setting him on the edge of the bed. A small noise from the plastic basinet drew the five-year-old's attention away from his mother. "Is he in there?" He asked, his voice expressionless. Solo nodded. "Yes would you like to see him?" He asked hopefully. "No." Solo sighed. "I think you should meet your little brother." He stood and lifted the small blue wrapped bundle from the clear basinet and carried him to where Wufei now stood.

                Kneeling so Wufei could see the tiny face, he whispered his introductions. "Wufei, this is your baby brother Duo. Duo, this is your big brother Wufei." Said big brother's breath caught when dazzling violet eyes opened and peer at him. A bright smile lit the baby's face as it gurgled and reached for Wufei. "I think he likes you. Do you want to hold him?" Wufei nodded slowly and gently took little Duo into his arms. 

                "Wufei, there's something you should know about Duo. He's very sick." The Chinese youth looked up sharply at this. "But he doesn't look sick." He protested. Solo nodded. "Duo has something called Diabetes, it runs on my side of the family. What it means is that his body doesn't produce insulin. Insulin regulates your body's blood sugar, which means it keeps it from getting to high or to low. We have to be careful with him, if he doesn't eat right, he could slip into a coma and die."

                Wufei was a smart boy, but the only thing he actually caught out of that was the word die. "Your mom told me that your real dad said it was your job to watch over the family. Well, you don't have to do that now." He raised his hand when Wufei opened his mouth to object. "However, I would like to you take care of Duo for me and your mom. It's going to be tough on all of us including him, he's going to need you." Wufei looked again at the baby now sleeping peacefully in his arms and nodded, a new respect had bloomed for his stepfather along with the love he felt for his brand new baby brother.

~*~*~

                He'd done just that too. After that day, he'd had a good relationship with his stepfather. Solo later adopted Wufei, the boy had no objections. When Wufei had turned fifteen they had moved to America, New Jersey to be specific. But now a twenty one year old Wufei sat in the house he shared with his seventeen year old brother, waiting for him to return from his date with a boy he'd met only a month ago. The older man had no problem with the fact that his brother was dating another boy, neither did their parents for that matter. What irked him was the fact that he hadn't met the boy himself yet.

                But Duo knew how protective his brother was; he rarely introduced his dates to him anymore. After being grilled for hours on end, most of the guys he dated would run away screaming. He heard voices outside and stood from his chair, heading straight for the window. Outside he saw his brother, Duo had grown into quite a beauty. His sparkling violet eyes shone with a love of life. He'd grown his hair until it brushed just past his knees, Helen had once threatened to cut it, but he'd used his amazing persuasive skills to weasel her into letting him keep it in a braid. Duo was small by most standards, and had a very feminine build but he never let that keep him down.

                Beside him was boy who was about a head taller and much more muscular. He didn't look like a body builder but more like the hero from some kung-fu flick. He had messy brown hair and dark sapphire eyes that clashed drastically with his decidedly Japanese appearance. Wufei picked up a bit of their conversation, which was in Japanese; once again he cursed his brother's gift for languages. So I'll see you tomorrow? Duo asked shyly. The other nodded. Count on it koi. He leaned down and kissed Duo gently just as Wufei burst through the front door.

                'Duo Maxwell! Do you have any idea what time it is?!' Duo broke away from the kiss and smiled at his brother. 'Late enough that you should stop yelling before you wake the neighbors.' Wufei scowled. 'What do I care if they hear me? They won't understand me?' Duo chuckled, but his date looked slightly confused. Violet eyes took on a pleading look. 'Wufei, I really like Heero could you please go easy on him?' Onyx eyes softened slightly. 'If he meets my standards yes.'

'But no one can met your standards!'

                "Excuse me?" A slightly accented voice interrupted the bickering. "I may not be able to catch all your saying, but I can safely assume it's about me, isn't it?" Wufei eyed the boy slightly before giving a stiff nod. "Duo go into the house for a moment, will you?" The violet-eyed boy sighed but nodded. It's ok Hee-chan. He's just a big pussy cat really. He whispered before kissing him gently and entering the house.

                "I'm Chang Wufei, Duo's older brother." Heero bowed slightly. "Yuy Heero, it is an honor to meet you. You have been the topic of much conversation. Your brother admires you highly." Heero straightened as his bow was returned. He'd passed the first test, show no fear. "How old are you?" Heero sighed. "Nineteen." Wufei's eye twitched. Three years really wasn't that much but still.

"How did you meet?"

"Duo has been tutoring me in English."

"How long have you known him?"

"Two months, we've been dating for a month."

"Do you know about his condition?"

"Yes. There are times when I am forced to order his dinner for him."

"Do you promise to look after him when I can not?"

                Heero looked startled but nodded. "Of course, I care deeply for him." Wufei watched him for a few more moments, when Heero didn't flinch under his intense scrutiny he nodded. 'Duo! You can come out now.' His little brother bee lined it out of the house and stood on the porch looking warily at Wufei. 'I approve.' Duo's eyes widened until they took up nearly all his face. "Really?!" His brother smirked and nodded.

                Duo bolted from the porch and threw his arms around Heero's neck. He likes you Hee-chan! Heero's response was immediately muffled by Duo's lips covering his own. Wufei discreetly entered the house, giving the two a little privacy.

                A few minutes later a flushed looking Duo entered the house. 'Did you take you insulin?' Wufei asked calmly. Duo nodded, motioning to the discarded needle casing. 'He seems like a good person, Duo, but if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him.' A gentle smile spread across his little brother's face. 'I know Fei-chan.' He walked over to where his brother was sitting in his big plump lounge chair and cuddled into his lap. Pulling his knees up, wrapping his arms around his Wufei's neck, and burying his face into his shoulder. 'I love you too.' Wufei rested his left hand on the back of Duo's neck and used his right to stroke back until he fell asleep.

~Owari~

[1] Zuster is the Dutch word for Sister. My grandmother is Dutch so a few words will be slipped into my stories now and then.

[2] I couldn't think of anything else ok?


End file.
